Christmas confessions
by Angelo'sG-Ma
Summary: Tony has a confession to make but will Ziva believe him?


A/N I know it's well past Christmas now but I just got around to typing it into the computer from my notebook. Reviews are always appreciated.

I don't own the characters or the universe they live in, I just like to bend them to my will

* * *

It was 5pm on Christmas Eve as Tony sat and watched Ziva head to the elevator to go home. He jumped up and rushed after her. Jumping on the elevator just as the doors closed, Tony grinned at Ziva.

"So, big plans for tonight?"

"No Tony Christmas is your holiday not mine."

"Oh, right, you want to get a drink?"

"Is there not some co-ed waiting for you to make her Christmas dreams come true?" Ziva hoped this was not the case, but given Tony's reputation, she figured that it probably was.

There is only one woman he wanted to fulfill the dreams of, Tony thought, but first she had to have the dreams. "I always have time for a drink with my partner."

"Not true," she said. "When you were with Jeanne you did not have time on many occasions."

"Come on Ziva, that was an assignment."

"More than that, but come we will have drinks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what shall we drink too?" Ziva asked as she raised her glass.

"How about the closing of our case this afternoon?"

"OK, here is to stupid petty officers and embellishment."

"Embezzlement! Ziva."

"Right, embezzelment.

Tony hoped she would never completely master English and American sayings. He loved to hear her little mistakes. "Ziva, I need to explain something about Jeanne."

"Tony, you do not have to."

"I think I do."

"OK then. Explain."

"Until Jeanne, all of my relationships were superficial. She was the first one I had considered committing to but if I was as committed as I pretended to be, I would think that I would have had to tell her the truth. And you know what hurt me the most? It was that when it ended she didn't even try to get past it, and let's not forget accusing me of murder."

"Tony, why are you telling this to me?"

"I need you to understand and believe me."

"Are you drunk already Tony? I could have told you all of that myself."

"You could?"

"Of course, are we not partners?"

"Yeah, but see, I've come to realize that I can and have lived without her quite well. So it wasn't true love was it?"

"I would think not, but then a lot of people would say I do not understand love or emotions."

"Not anyone who really knows you. "

"Well, you know me as well as anyone if not better, and you have said it yourself."

"Come on, that was early on, before I got to know you. I haven't said so recently have I?"

Tony's word were starting to slur and his eyes were looking unfocused. Ziva could see he was too drunk to drive.

"Come on Tony, I will drive you home."

"I don't want to go home yet, I haven't finished telling you yet."

"You can finish telling me at a later time."

Ziva helped Tony to his feet and aimed him towards the door. Tony was quiet for most of the ride home. Just as they were pulling up in front of his building, he suddenly remembered he hadn't told her what he needed her to know.

"Ziva, I need you to understand and believe me about Jeanne."

"Tony you are drunk, we have already been over this terrain."

"Ground," he said absently. "But I didn't finish. I know what real love is now."

"You do." she said unconvinced.

"Yes! It's you Ziva. I Love You!"

Ziva's heart sped up with his declaration. Oh, if only he wasn't drunk, maybe she could believe him. "Tony, you are drunk. You should go in and go to bed before you say anything else you will regret in the morning."

"I won't regret anything. I was miserable without you on that stupid ship."

"Tony at best you will forget this by morning or at worse you will regret having said anything that would give me a wrong idea."

"Alright, I'll go in, but just you wait and see, Ziva David!"

"Good night Tony." After he was out of the car and in his building she whispered "I Love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who could be ringing her door bell this early on a Christmas morning. She just might kill them and dispose of the body. Mossad training should come in handy once in a while. She yanked the door open and her jaw dropped to see Tony standing there all clean pressed and shaven. It had only been 7 hours ago when she dropped him off at home drunk.

"It's morning. I still love you, I still need you and believe me, there are only two things I regret about last night. One, this splitting headache and two but most important is not kissing you."

Ziva pulled him inside, slammed the door and then pinned him to the wall. Her lips met his with years of repressed passion.


End file.
